


Zippers

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Zippers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Zippers**

**by: Baked Goldfish**

**Character(s):** Jed, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Leo  
**Category(s):** Slash/PWP  
**Rating:** MATURE  


Fingers trailed hot down his side, electric through the layers of silk business suit. Teasingly, they stopped on his hips, resting lightly on the jutting bones. Lips pressed against his, tender first, but anticipation rearing its beautiful head and pushing harder. He stood, passive against the wall, as caressing hands trailed under his jacket up to his tie. Shuddered as he felt well trained hands slipping the ribbon of cloth off and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. All the way down, buttons slid open until those expert fingers reached a dark waistband. 

One of his hands lifted from the wall, stroking his partner's cheek as the other man broke the kiss to concentrate fully on the tasks of unbuckling and unzipping. His other hand rested on the other's hip, and he leaned forward, lips grazing against his man's neck. Cologne intermingled with shampoo and soap and a scent that was distinctive to this man alone. He inhaled the fragrance sharply, tongue flicking out behind an ear as a precursor to his lips as he felt his trousers getting looser and slipping down. "Leo," he murmured, his voice resonating so close to Leo's skin. He could not tell if the shudder that overcame Leo was from hearing his name, feeling the vibration on his bare skin, or a combination of both. He reached up and stripped the tie off McGarry's neck, letting his fingers stray over the hollow where the man's neck joined his chest. 

Leo leaned his head onto Jed's chest, passively standing as his jacket was slipped off. Eyes closed, he smiled slightly as Jed hooked his thumbs under Leo's suspenders and slid them off his shoulders. 

"I never did understand why you always insist on wearing those things," Bartlet muttered, tilting Leo's chin up to get to the column of his neck. He could feel McGarry's adam's apple bob with a swallow under his lips. "What's the matter, " he murmured in between kisses. 

"Oh, nothing," Leo answered, his voice sounding just a little husky. "Just... it's like unwrapping a Christmas present." 

Jed merely grunted as he countinued to work on Leo's neck. 

"I mean," he started, breathing becoming shallower by the second. "The more wrapping ya got, the better the present, you know?" 

"Mm." He finally let up on his neck. "We should go somewhere a little more, oh, I don't know, comfortable." 

"Yeah" Leo breathed, ready to follow him anywhere. The two walked hand in hand the few feet to the Chief of Staff's couch. It was dark in his office, everyone having gone home hours prior. The two were alone on the soft brown couch in the corner of the room. "Jed?" 

Bartlet grunted, resuming his original position of necker. "Quiet, you," he growled playfully onto smooth skin and flesh. His hands wandered down, light over the soft white shirt, resting on Leo's lap. Shiftin so that he was straddling the lighter haired man, Jed captured his mouth with a kiss while taking the other man's zipper between his fingers. The soft kisses soon turned to grunts as he tugged and pulled at the unrelenting strip of metal. Soon enough, he broke off the kiss and stared at Leo's crotch, brows furrowed in confusion and concentration.

Leo licked his lips and opened his eyes, wondering why it was taking so long. He looked down and and saw Jed working with his fly. "Jed, c'mon," he urged quietly. "Hurry it up." 

"I'm trying, I'm trying," he replied, tugging harder on the other man's pants. "It's stuck," he stated, a little bit of panic bleeding into his voice. He abandoned the zipper and tugged up on Leo's shirt. The shirt came untucked with ease, and he muttered, "Must be stuck on your boxers." He kept tugging, twisting and shifting the fabric over the obvious bulge in between Leo's legs. 

Trying to regain control over his breathing, Leo looked away and licked his lips. "No, I really don't think that's possible... Could you *stop* that for a minute? It's driving me crazy." 

With a small smirk, Jed paused his work to look at his lover. "All the more reason to keep going." Looking back down at his task, he frowned in thought. "Not stuck on your boxers. You switch to briefs, or something?" 

"Or something..." 

He stopped tugging with a start. Still staring directly at the stuck zipper, Jed's eyes went wide. "You mean, you... You're not... wearing... " 

"Yeah." Leo gulped uncomfortably. "Nothing." 

Jed stared slack-jawed at the jammed zipper. Whimpering, he started tugging even harder and faster, hands brushing roughly over the thin piece of cloth that separated him from Leo's hardness. 

Leo just sat, eyes rolled back in his head, back straining, hips thrust slightly forward. His hands found themselves on Jed's shoulders, nails digging into the pliant flesh. Breathing was getting more and more difficult for him, and soon he found his breaths coming in short, rapid gasps as Jed continued to tug and pull and manhandle. "Please... stop it," he managed to moan in between tortured gasps. 

"Leo, it's *right in there*," Jed complained, stopping to run his hands through his hair. "I can't get it open!" Getting off the couch, he started to pace the room uncomfortably, his own erection bulging out of his open fly. Suddenly, he stopped, staring at some object on Leo's desk. "Yes. Yes!" Grabbing it, he started walking back to the couch. 

The look on Leo's face changed from lust to confusion to outright fear in a matter of seconds. Scooting up on the couch, he shook his head vehemently. "Uh, uh. *No* way. You are *not* gonna cut my pants with a pair of scissors!" 

Jed stopped, halfway to the couch. "But, it's quick! We'll get you out in no time flat!" He pouted a little, hoping to get Leo to agree. 

"No. No. You're a klutz. No way in hell am I allowing you to come near me with a pair of sharp scissors. I wouldn't even let you near me with a pair of *safety* scissors." 

"Come *on*!" At Leo's adamant stare, Jed hesitantly put the scissors down. "Okay. Okay. We need to think about this." 

"No we don't, we need to get my pants off." Leo started to fiddle with the zipper himself, trying to keep the material of his pants from shifting too much. After a moment, Jed knelt in front of Leo and started trying to pull the two flaps apart. Leo gave up trying to unzip it and joined Jed in his efforts. Savagely, grunting, snarling, they tried to rip Leo's pants open. A few interminably long second of their efforts granted them a loud rip and the freedom of Leo's cock. 

Jed stared at it in awe as it bobbed in front of his face. He turned his eyes heavenward and brought his hands together in silent prayer for a moment. "Thank you," he murmured, looking very much like a man who'd just been granted a miracle from God upon high. 

Leo's laughed in between his short, gasping breaths. A smile appeared on his lips and he closed his eyes, leaning back, semi-relaxed. "Oh, thank Go-aaaagghh!" His eyes flew open, his back straightned quickly, and his hips bucked forward as Jed went down suddenly and completely on him. His mind went reeling as Jed sucked and pumped and nipped. Blindly, he reached out, his right hand finding a home on Jed's shoulder as his left latched onto the President's hair. 

Jed took his cue from the way Leo had grabbed him to speed up a little. Soon, he was almost savagely taking Leo in, sucking from tip to base, using one hand to balance and the other to stroke himself. It didn't take long for the chief of staff to explode into Jed's mouth, and even then, Jed did not stop, sucking and licking and lapping up every bit of cum that Leo put forth. It was a moment later that he himself came into his hand. 

Leo slid back into the couch, head lolling slightly to one side. "Holy sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he breathed after a minute. 

"Ditto." Bartlet crawled up to sit next to Leo, placing a kiss on the dazed man's temple. "Your pants are torn." 

"They are? Damn," he muttered, staring down at his ripped trousers. "And I've got a meeting with some senator in about-" he glanced at his watch "-ten minutes." 

"Change into your other pants," Jed offered. 

"These *are* my other pants. Remember, you spilled... you-know-what on the other pair earlier today?" Pausing a moment to think, he added, "What was with you today, anyway? You've been pretty randy." 

With a shrug, Jed answered, "Not my fault that suit fits you too well. How are you gonna go to that meeting without any pants? None of mine would fit you." 

"Well, I could just go to the meeting without pants. Might make it end a little sooner." 

Bartlet swatted him on the arm, grinning playfully. "Seriously, Leo. How are you gonna do this?" 

Furrowing his brows in thought, he answered, "I dunno." He snapped his fingers suddenly and reached for the phone. "Josh is still here," he murmured, dialing the extension. "Josh? Yeah, I can't make that meeting with Senator Dionne, could you take it for me? No, why not?" Leo waited a few moments, listening to Josh's reply. His face lit up with surprise. "Oh... is Sam around? He's in your office right now? Lemme speak to him. Yeah, Sam, can you take this meeting? Josh'll fill you--he'll tell you about it. Thanks Sam." 

He hung up, stared at the phone, and started chuckling. 

"What's so funny?" Jed asked, wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulders. 

"When I asked if Josh could take the meeting, he said no," he replied, still chuckling. 

Jed looked at him expectantly. "And?" 

"When I asked him why not, he said his pants were torn." 

-end- 


End file.
